


A Date With History

by EHyde



Series: Hiryuu Castle is Full of Time Portals [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/F, Humor, Time Travel, onesided Lili/Yona I guess?, since Yona isn't actually in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde
Summary: When An Lili finds herself mysteriously transported to the past, she meets a legend and realizes something she should have figured out long before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for my sister @lyricalcalculator

Lili must have taken a wrong turn. Why did Hiryuu Castle have to be so big? No, why did that king have to be so infuriating? It was _his_ fault she was lost. Nothing to tell her, indeed. He could have at least said something about those rumors comparing Yona to King Hiryuu— _those_ weren’t a secret, even if they were ridiculous. Everyone knew that King Hiryuu didn’t really exist. The country’s founding myth was just Fire Tribe propaganda. If Lili had fantasized a little bit about a wild, fiery-haired god when she was younger—well, she’d fantasized about a lot of guys who weren’t real. It was an inevitable side effect of having high standards. The fact that some of Yona’s friends were colored to match the dragons from the legend was just a coincidence. Still, Lili wished she’d heard the stories they were telling. Yona was the most heroic person Lili knew, and if anyone deserved to be compared to the mythological king, it was her.

“Ayura! Tetora! Where’d you go?” Damn it, she really was lost. She didn’t want to ask a stranger for directions, and—wait. What was _he_ doing here? “Zeno?” The golden-haired boy turned to face her. “You shouldn’t be here! The king said it was dangerous to even say Yo—to say her name in the castle, so you guys definitely shouldn’t be here!”

“Miss? Um, who are you and what are you talking about?”

“Okay, good, you’ve got that part down at least. What are you _doing_ here, Zeno?”

“I live here!” Zeno said. “I may not look it, but I _am_ one of the—”

“Oh, are you spying?” Lili asked.

“… miss, you’re the suspicious one.”

“What? I’m not suspicious!” Lili protested. “I was just here visiting the king, and I got a little lost on my way back out. So would you mind showing me to the front gate?”

“You were with the king?” Zeno asked, the disbelief plain on his face. “So if I took you back to him, he’d confirm that?”

“Hey, I’m not going to blow your cover, the least you could do is help me out!” But she sighed and followed Zeno.

He didn’t lead her back to the courtyard where she’d left Su-won, but inside, to a library. Lili glanced around the room. Su-won wasn’t here, but two figures sat in a corner, reading. One had bright blue hair, and the other—his hair was as red as Yona’s. “My king?” Zeno began, and the red-haired man looked up.

“Oh, Zeno, back so soon?”

“King, I found this woman wandering around in the palace, acting suspicious. She said she had been with you, but—”

“Zeno, what are you talking about?” Lili interrupted. “This isn’t the king.” The red-haired man did look a _little_ similar to King Su-won, with that same unattractive soft face, but with that hair, there was really no resemblance at all.

“Miss, this is definitely King Hiryuu,” said Zeno.

“King … Hiryuu.”

“Your Majesty, if she was talking to someone else in the palace who called himself king …” said the blue-haired man.

“No, that’s not it,” said Lili. She looked from Zeno, to the blue-haired man, to … to King Hiryuu. “Something weird happened,” she concluded. “What year is it?”

At that, Hiryuu stood up. “Zeno, Abi, I’d like to talk to this young lady alone for a moment.”

“King, is that really a good idea?” Zeno protested.

The blue-haired man, who must be Abi, stood as well. He looked Lili up and down—and those eyes, they _weren’t_ human eyes—and sighed. “She’s not carrying any concealed weapons, so I suppose it’s fine,” he said. “We’ll be right outside, King.”

“Now then,” said Hiryuu to Lili when they were alone. “First of all, miss, you’ve been told who I am, but I don’t know your name.”

“Lili,” she introduced herself. “And I’ve been told who you are, but I don’t believe it. King Hiryuu lived two thousand years ago, _if_ he was even a real person at all, so unless you think it’s possible to travel through time—”

“It’s been known to happen,” Hiryuu admitted.

“… you’re kidding me.”

“In places of spiritual power, or where the borders between worlds have been breached before … and this castle is both, I’m afraid.”

“So did that happen to Zeno, too?”

Hiryuu paused. “Two thousand years, you said?” Lili nodded impatiently. “And you know him.” Another nod, and the king closed his eyes. “He hasn’t met you yet, so please avoid saying anything that might confuse him,” he said after a moment, and for an instant he really _did_ remind Lili of Su-won. “Now. A way back home will open up to you eventually, but in the meantime, won’t you join me and my dragons for lunch?”

* * *

This was too weird. She was forced to conclude it was real, but—sharing a casual meal with mythological figures—it was weird. “My king, it’s improper to share a meal with a woman you jut met,” said the white dragon, Guen.

“Nonsense. I’m having lunch with a young lady—that’s exactly what my advisers want.”

“That’s not how courtship works, King,” said Abi, and Lili spat out her drink.

“You’re just not my type at all,” she explained as everyone looked at her. Was that more or less tactful than telling him he was 2000 years too early? “Which is annoying, by the way,” she added. “I heard stories about King Hiryuu—” That was fine to say, right? He was famous even in his own time, wasn’t he? “—and I didn’t imagine someone so soft and pretty. You’re too much like the man my father wants me to marry.”

“Hah!” said the green dragon. “I feel sorry for him.”

“It’s not going to happen!” Lili insisted. “I definitely won’t marry him. But he came to my rescue when I was kidnapped, so Father thinks I have a chance.”

“Kidnapped? That sounds like an interesting story,” said Hiryuu. Maybe he was trying to move away from the subject of marriage. So Lili explained what had happened, leaving out the names of places, since she had absolutely _no_ idea what was going on in Sei at this point in history. Was it even a country?

“My friend Yona was the strong one, not me,” she said. Yona, who people were calling a new Hiryuu. “Without her, I know I would have lost hope.” And they really did have the exact same red hair. “So when she got hurt, running away, I knew I would do whatever I had to do to keep her safe, even—” His eyes were the same, too. “—even to the point of—”

“You were very brave,” said Hiryuu, gazing at her with Yona’s deep, glittering amethyst eyes, a strand of Yona’s fiery hair falling across his face.

Her face blushed red. “I—no—that is—”

“Looks like you decided our king is your type after all,” said the green dragon with a smirk, and damn it, he was _right_ , because when she thought of him like Su-won, Hiryuu was soft and without character, but when she thought of him like Yona, he became the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

“You must love your Yona very much,” said Hiryuu, and that was too much. Lili didn’t trust herself to speak. She wished she could disappear.

Instead, everyone else did, as the room and the whole castle shifted around her, becoming the same place 2000 years later. How Hiryuu would explain _that_ to his dragons … really wasn’t her problem, and had already happened, anyway. Unfortunately, Lili was faced with a similar problem—the present-day version of Hiryuu’s room wasn’t empty.

King Su-won looked up from the scroll he was reading and blinked in surprise. “Miss Lili,” he said. “How did you get in here?”

“Um,” Lili began. No good excuses came to mind. “Time travel?”

“Oh,” said Su-won, nodding. “Yeah, that happens sometimes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me at [fallenwithstyle](fallenwithstyle.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
